1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for measuring a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
Human being emotions may be measured or recognized by a device using face or voice recognition. In addition to the recognition, research has been conducted on a method of extracting an emotion based on a biosignal. For example, an emotion may be measured based on an electrical conductance of skin. A general application of such electrical conductance may include a lie detector and a concentration measurer.